


Hatchling

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Harry had had about enough of the strange floating pink cat repeating ‘mew’. It had been following him for the last few weeks and now it had spoken into his head. INTO HIS HEAD. It wanted to grant his deepest wish. He was getting ready to hex it when another one appeared fluttering around Teddy who giggled and made grabby hands at the green plant with fairy wings repeatedly saying, ‘bee’.  A third showed up later that week. It was shaped like a star kinda. It’s body was white but it had two yellow sleeves that came out of it’s back and it looked like it was wearing a star shaped hat with a blue tassel on each of the three points.Harry tried everything to get rid of them but nothing worked. Wards failed, spells went through them, and begging wasn’t working either. Finally he just gave up. “Why? Why me?”The mew flew forward and floated in front of him. “To give you a home and better chance at life. We heard your cries for help but were unable to come before so now we wish to take you to a place where love awaits both you and the child.”
Relationships: Giovanni/Harry
Comments: 62
Kudos: 191





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon this just for fun I make no profit.

Harry had had about enough of the strange floating pink cat repeating ‘ _ mew _ ’. It had been following him for the last few weeks and now it had spoken into his head. INTO HIS HEAD. It wanted to grant his deepest wish. He was getting ready to hex it when another one appeared fluttering around Teddy who giggled and made grabby hands at the green plant with fairy wings repeatedly saying, ‘ _ bee _ ’. A third showed up later that week. It was shaped like a star kinda. It’s body was white but it had two yellow sleeves that came out of it’s back and it looked like it was wearing a star shaped hat with a blue tassel on each of the three points.

Harry tried everything to get rid of them but nothing worked. Wards failed, spells went through them, and begging wasn’t working either. Finally he just gave up. “Why? Why me?”

The mew flew forward and floated in front of him.  _ “To give you a home and better chance at life. We heard your cries for help but were unable to come before so now we wish to take you to a place where love awaits both you and the child.” _

He decided to let that sink in. They wanted to help him. Give him everything he’d ever wanted. Three months had passed since the war and things seemed to be turning worse. The wizarding world was turning and wanting to call him the next dark lord. Teddy and him were not safe. He looked at them and then at Teddy. “Can I think about this for a bit?”

They nodded and flew over to entertain Teddy. It didn’t take much but Harry had made his decision by dawn. He wanted to get Teddy to safety. If it meant trusting these creatures he would. He needed to get his affairs in order. Somehow fake his and Teddy's deaths. See what he could and could not take with them. First breakfast and a peek in on Teddy. 

Walking into the nursery he found the three creatures were asleep curled protectively around his godson. He took a quick picture before heading down to the kitchen. He would make a written list with a charmed notebook and quill while he cooked. As he cooked the quill wrote what he was saying down. 

Harry heard Mew enter the kitchen and lay on his head to curl up in his hair. He sighed. He’d gotten used to Mew having this habit since day one of it’s arrival. Without a thought he charmed a bowl of fresh berries to float beside his head so Mew could eat.  _ “Thank you, Harry.” _

“I’ve decided we will take your offer. What can we take with us to wherever you plan to take us?” He said as he started plating the food. He felt the monitoring ward go off telling him Teddy was waking up. As he placed a preservation charm on the food before heading back up he heard coos coming from the nursery. 

Harry smiled as he stood in the nursery doorway. Teddy was giggling and cooing at Celebi who fluttered above him. Jirachi however was held in Teddy’s arms still sleeping. He snapped a picture before stepping into the room. Teddy’s head snapped up to look at him instantly. He let out a squeal of happiness before making grabbing motions at him. 

Harry smiled and scooped up his godson. Jirachi blinked up at him from the crib. "Morning my precious cub." He said rubbing his nose against Teddy's. Teddy giggled happily in response. Harry smiled at the three creatures. "Good morning Mew. Good morning, Celebi. Good morning, Jirachi." 

_ "Morning, Harry." _ The three said at the same time. Mew then flew off his head.  _ "You asked earlier what you can bring with you and the answer is everything as long as you have a way to carry it."  _ Harry nodded.

"I will have to start packing and getting ready after breakfast. Think you three can keep Teddy busy?" He asked, earning happy nods in return. He led them back to the kitchen. "After packing up the house I'll have to go to town so Teddy will need to come with. People might try to hurt or take you three so you can't be seen. I know you three can hide yourselves." 

Sitting down the five of them had breakfast as Harry fed Teddy. He looked at the notebook full of lists. He was going to need to buy a house trunk. He wasn't going to leave anything behind to be pillaged or stolen. He wasn’t going to leave anything but a fake death behind. 


	2. Chapter 2: Where Hearts Lay Wanting

Harry held Teddy close as the three Pokemon, he had finally asked what they were called, took Teddy and him away from their birth world. He watched his home disappear in a swirl of colors before shutting his eyes. They had everything and he’d left just enough for the goblins to do as he’d asked. To his birth world Harry Potter was now dead.

He blinked open his eyes just as he felt himself start to fall. He looked down and realized he was inside a green bubble-like sphere and they were falling towards a mansion. He winced as they crashed through the roof before stopping a foot from the ground. He couldn’t see out of the bubble as it lit up brightly in a shimmer of light before shattering. 

He felt his feet hit the ground and looked around. It was a very nice mansion. Celebi, Mew, and Jirachi were still flying circles around his head when his eyes landed on the throne-like seat in the center of the room. A man sat in it with a hissing large cat with a gem on its head at his side. “That’s a strange way to arrive in my house. Was the front door broken?”

At his words but serious face, Harry burst into laughter. The man raised an eyebrow at his laughter. Harry held up a finger as he tried to hold Teddy and control his laughter. After a moment Harry grinned at him. “I wouldn’t know if the door was broken. My landing through your roof would be a question for the three munchkins acting as dizzy stars around my head. They brought me here.”

At being mentioned the three started chattering away. Harry felt a nudge at his mind and turned to the source. The large cat was staring at him. He tilted his head. “Hello there.” It let out a purr and he knew to kneel down so they could have eye contact. It trotted forward before pressing their foreheads together. 

Harry felt a gentle and warm soul touch his.  _ “Cub. I want to make sure you are not an enemy to my cub.” _ Harry heard her voice and he let himself relax his shields. He allowed her to see his memories and why he was there. After what felt like hours but was only seconds to the man and pokemon she pulled back. “You are pure hearted and worthy of my Gio. You are now my cub and your cub is my cub’s cub.”

Harry smiled softly. “Thank you Persian. I’m glad I meet your approval.” She then started to lick and groom him while purring. He just sat there on the floor and let her since it made her happy. He looked at the man who was sitting forward watching them. Harry blushes a bit across his nose. “Um, I think I just gained a mother. Apparently I'm now her cub and worthy.”

The man raised both eyebrows and got up from his throne to move over to look down at them. “You can understand Persain?” He asked and Harry nodded. Harry got a good look at him now that he wasn’t shadowed. He had ink black eyes and his hair was a dark brown. He was well built and the black suit he was wearing fit him nicely.

He felt Celebi snuggle down into his arms next to Teddy who was amazingly still asleep. Jirachi was playing with his hair and Mew had curled up on top of his head for a nap. “I can understand all Pokemon, at least that’s what Mew said to me. Is that not normal?” He asked feeling a tad bit ready to bolt should this man decide to attack him. 

He looked down at Harry. “Not exactly normal per say. You might be the only one with the ability. It’s not a bad thing to be different.” The two’s eyes met. Black met Emerald Green. Harry’s breath caught at how there was a night sky of emotions in the taller’s eyes. Similarly the other was amazed at how those green eyes put all jewels he’d ever seen to shame.

Harry watched the man hold out a hand to help him up from the floor. After a moment's hesitation he secured his hold on Teddy and Celebi before taking the offered hand. When he was standing he realized he was nearly chest to chest with the man. “I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Harry Potter and this is my godson Teddy Lupin.”

The man looked him and Teddy over before nodding. “I am Sasaki Giovanni. You have already met Persian.” Giovanni patted his happily purring Persian on the head. 

Harry smiled softly. “And I have a feeling you already know Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi.” He then reached up to tickle Jirachi’s stomach. The little Pokemon made laughing sounds. “Why else would they decide you would be the safest place to bring me?” Harry didn’t see the way Giovanni watched his every move with a bit of longing. If he had he might have realized that Mew had brought him here not just for his own happiness but for Giovanni’s as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a bit better still getting bad migraines daily though.


	3. Learning to Coexist

Harry smiled as he woke in his new room. He’d been offered the room a week prior when he’d arrived. Giovanni was so far a nice host and had forgiven him for the broken glass roof. Harry made sure he was a great guest but he felt something else was expected of him. Both from Giovanni and the pokemon. 

He wandered into the kitchen to get his morning coffee. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the kitchen. “Hmmm, so quiet.” He said seeing the deserted kitchen. “That won’t do.” Harry quickly set up the coffee maker and started it. As that got going he set about getting breakfast started. 

Making a full course English breakfast he didn’t realise when Giovanni had appeared at the door. Harry flitted around the kitchen humming a tune from the Weird Sisters. Giovanni watched with a soft smile on his face. Harry just somehow seemed to work his way into his heart chipping away at the walls he’d put up. 

He found Harry entrancing to watch. Especially when he went to talking with the pokemon. He would laugh, smile, and truly express himself when he was with them and his godson Teddy. He watched Persian walk right up to Harry and twined herself with his legs. He reached down and patted her head before continuing to cook. 

“What do pokemon like you eat, Persain? I don’t want to fix you something that could be harmful.” Harry said looking down at her. After a moment of Persian repeating her name he nodded. He got to searching the cabinets. After a bit of searching he found a large bag of poke food. “Ah! Found it.” He said with a smile. 

He swirled around to come face to face with Giovanni who was watching him with a smile on his face. Harry froze like a deer in headlights. His face went nuclear red and he nearly dropped the bag. Persian decided to jump up and push him forward into Giovanni with a purr. Harry yelped as he flailed to stay upright but ended up being caught up in Giovanni’s arms. They looked at each other. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Harry asked looking up at him. Harry took the time to look his face over. Giovanni was quite handsome and they were so close. 

Giovanni smirked and tightened his hold on Harry’s waist. “Long enough to know you cooked breakfast and hum as you do so. I arrived when Persian did.” Giovanni ran his thumbs along Harry’s sides as he spoke making the shorter shiver. He could get used to having Harry around if he could see this every morning. Neither saw the satisfied smirk on Persian’s face at her actions. 

When Harry realized their positions he blushed and stepped away. He coughed to break the momentary silence his moving had brought on. “I… I should get back to the food.” He then started to back away more. As he did so Celebi flew in and knocked off the pot he had on the stove. 

Harry’s magic alerted him and he turned just in time to cover Celebi with his own body. The scalding stew splashed down onto Harry. Harry grit his teeth but made no sound to show he was in pain. Standing back up he set the bag of poke food on the dry counter beside him. He looked down at Celebi who looked terrified. He could see Persian standing just outside the growing puddle of stew on the floor. “Are you two okay?” He asked them not bothering with his own health. 

Celebi started crying and clinging to Harry’s dry chest. He shushed it and gave a weak smile. “It’s okay. Don’t cry. I’m fine.” Neither pokemon believed him. 

Giovanni was in shock at seeing Harry get hurt. He could see the scalding burns already on his bare arms and the back of his neck. There was no way he was fine. He needed a doctor immediately. He moved forward to gently catch Harry when he started to fall. 

He scooped Harry up not caring his clothes were getting soaked as well. Harry tried to weakly push him away. “You need medical help.” He stated ignoring Harry’s pleas that he was fine. He did go upstairs and grab Teddy and the bag that Harry had said contained everything Teddy needed for going out. Harry finally weakly gave up his struggles when the pain got too much and he closed his eyes. He didn’t see the worried looks nor awake when they reached the nearest hospital in Viridian City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter not feeling well.


	4. Mew Finally Explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is good i'm pretty sick and highly medicated. I wrote this between doses.

Two months. Harry had been there two months living just down the hall from him. Giovanni had told the other he could redecorate however he wanted but he hadn’t heard any such sounds. He knocked on Harry’s door. He was worried for the other. He knew his burns had been bad.

Giovanni heard something fall and then a curse it Latin. After a moment the door opened to reveal a disheveled and tired looking Harry. Harry ran a bandaged hand through his hair so he could see. “Sorry, um… did you want to come in? It’s a mess but you’re always welcome.”

He could see a slight blush on Harry’s face as he held the door open to reveal the room was cluttered with boxes and trunks. There were books laid all over the room in huge stacks and unrecognizable items on the desks and windowsill. The bed looked like a nest made by a pokemon as the blankets were in a sort of circle or oval shape. In the center was Teddy with Celebi, Mew, and Jirachi curled around him. All three asleep.

Stepping carefully into the room had to dodge to the side as Persian weaved in and out before climbing onto the bed to lay across the pillows and start purring. “You’ve been unpacking or are you packing up?” He was scared to know the answer. He didn’t want Harry to leave.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, no! Actually, I was sorting. I have been too busy to really unpack at all so with all four of them finally asleep at once I can do so.” Harry sat down in one of the few open spots. “When they said they would take me somewhere safe I asked what I could bring and what needed to be left behind. Mew said I could bring it all if I wanted.” 

Harry hung his head. “I forgot just how much I owned. I haven’t even gotten through the first trunk.” He groaned and peeked at the bed. “And I don’t know how much longer they’re going to stay asleep.” Teddy and the three small pokemon slept soundly.

Giovanni smiled and held back a chuckle. “Come with me.” He gently took Harry’s hand and pulled him up. He started to lead him out of the room. Harry started to protest leaving Teddy alone. “Persian can watch over them just fine.”

He led Harry down the hall further to a large set of double doors. “This is the West Wing. It’s been unoccupied since I bought the Mansion but It’s yours to do with what you will.” Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at him in shock. “I’m sure you’ll make better use of it.”

Harry smiled softly. “No one’s ever been this kind to me. Thank you.” He then opened the doors wide and propped them open. Looking back at Giovanni he relaxed. “Would you help me unpack?” 

Giovanni’s eyes widened before he nodded and held out his hand. “I’d love to.” When Harry took his hand he led him into the West Wing to show him around. It had many rooms but when they came across the large library Giovanni watched Harry’s eyes alight. He watched Harry examine the room thoroughly before climbing the staircase. 

He followed Harry up just in time to see him gasp at finding a glass roofed sitting area. Harry stood at the roof to floor sitting area window. “Oh, wow…” He said in awe at the ocean view from the window. Giovanni moved to stand beside him. “Beautiful.” Harry whispered.

Giovanni agreed. “Very much so.” However his view was not of the ocean but of the view of Harry bathed in the light with a smile on his face gazing out. To him Harry was more beautiful than the view of the ocean. He wondered just where Harry had been all his life.

It took them several trips back and forth for all of the trunks and boxes containing Harry’s books to be set on the floor of the library. Once they were done he collapsed to the floor exhausted with Harry at his side. “Thank Arceus they stayed asleep.”

Giovanni chuckled at Harry’s words. “Not anymore.” He said seeing Mew in the doorway. Mew sleepily driften in before collapsing onto Harry’s lap. Giovanni was startled a bit when Mew draped its tail over his lap and not Harry’s though. 

Harry relaxed against Giovanni’s side. He gently ran his fingers down Mew’s back. “When are you going to explain why you brought me here?” He closed his eyes. “Not that I mind but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Why me?”

Mew cooed up at Harry.  _ “We want you to have happiness but I want you to be the next PokeMaster.” _ Harry blinked. 

“You want me to be the next PokeMaster?” Harry repeated confused. “What’s that?” 

Giovanni nearly choked on air as he looked between Mew and Harry. “Harry, a PokeMaster is Lord over all Pokemon. He’s chosen at birth and will have every pokemon to ever exist at his command. He or she will be able to learn the moves and abilities a pokemon has and can use them. There has only been one in all of history and it’s what all pokemon trainers strive to be.”

Harry gaped at that news. “But i’m not… I’ve got no… why chose me? I’m not even of this world…” He didn’t see the raised eyebrow from Giovanni. “You chose me but I know nothing. This world… pokemon… you brought Teddy and I here and I know nothing…”

Mew flew up to float before Harry’s face.  _ “Giovanni will help you. Start small. Go on a pokemon journey with him. Catch your own pokemon and learn. We do not expect you to know everything instantly. Go. Enjoy the journey. Catch pokemon. Explore the Regions. Meet your companions. When the time is right you will know.” _

Harry fiddled with the hem of his jumper. “Okay… I hope you are right.” He looked down before peeking up at Giovanni. “Mew says that I was brought here so you could help me become a PokeMaster. Mew wants you to take me on my very own pokemon journey.” He looked down again. “I am sorry to inconvenience you.” 

Giovanni was shocked. He was supposed to help Harry become the most powerful man on the planet. Harry had apologized to him for the opportunity of a lifetime. Giovanni reached over to brush hair out of Harry’s eyes. “I’d be honored to go with you and teach you anything.” The blinding smile Harry gave him was more than enough compensation. He’d also get to spend almost every moment with Harry. That he was very willing to do. 


	5. A New Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling better. Now, lets see if I can do my 2021 writing goal of actually trying to update frequently.

Harry smiled as he finished unpacking. Giovanni had agreed to watch Teddy so he could unpack completely. It had taken a bit and some sly magic to get everything where he wanted it. Standing at the doors of the West Wing he gently closed them. “This is it. The start of something new.” 

Harry picked up his bag and looked over to see Giovanni with Teddy holding their bags and Persian at his side. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Giovanni holding Teddy as if he were his own son. Persian at his side and Mew, Jirachi, and Celebi floating around them.  _ ‘I can picture this as my family.’ _ He thought and then made his way to them. 

Harry smiled. “Where to first?” He questioned, patting Persian’s head. 

Giovanni walked them to his limousine. “Viridian City for supplies, then Pallet Town to see Professor Oak for your starter.” Harry watched Giovanni strap Teddy into the carseat that had been purchased earlier that week. He smiled at how gentle the older man was with his godson. 

Harry nodded. He hummed as his mind was wandering elsewhere. Giovanni’s choice of clothing elsewhere. A black turtleneck, fitted black pants, and a jacket. He liked the way it clung in all the right places. Especially those pants.  _ “My Gio’s lap would be a fine place for you, cub.” _

Harry spluttered and turned red. Giovanni turned to look at Harry. He raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know what Persian just said and why she looks so smug?” Harry covered his face.

He peeked out at Giovanni. “She’s a pervert.” Giovanni laughed wholeheartedly. Harry’s chest tightened at the sound. He needed to hear that more often. Lowering his eyes as his face heated a bit more he looked out the window before gasping. The countryside passing by them was gorgeous. “Oh…” 

Giovanni leaned over and placed his hand on Harry’s back. He felt Harry stiffen before shuddering. He smiled. “That’s Pallet Town we’re passing through. I live on the cliff at the outskirts. It’s mostly a wild area and houses. There’s no stores but there is a Lab where all the kids get their starters. It’s also where you will get yours.” 

Harry trembled at the hand searing a burn into his back and the fact that Giovanni’s breath was right next to his ear. It was doing things to his body and mind that he didn’t have time for. Giovanni pressed closer, making him bite his lip to not gasp out. “That building on the hill is the lab. I called ahead yesterday so Professor Oak would know to expect us.”

Harry’s mind flitted to the building as they passed. It had a red roof and lots of windows. Behind he could see a windmill. His eyes caught sight of a black haired boy with grey eyes in red and white run past them. On his shoulder sat a yellow mouse-like pokemon. Their eyes met and Harry felt his magic reach out connecting with the boy. 

The connection was broken as they left sight leaving the boy behind and Harry clutching his chest. Feeling Giovanni pull him away from the window snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the older man. He didn’t realize his eyes were glowing as he snuggled into Giovanni’s side dazedly. The boy’s aura had pretty tranqued Harry into a dazed almost drugged state. 

Giovanni held Harry close. He was worried. Something had happened and now the younger was acting drugged. He leaned up to speak with his driver. “Take us to Viridian Hospital. Something’s wrong.” 

The driver nodded. “Yes sir.” He made sure to get there as fast yet safely as possible with his boss, his boss’ friend, a baby, and three mythical pokemon. He didn’t want to crash and harm them in any way. He quite liked his job. 

It took them a bit but they made it into Viridian City. Getting out of the limo Giovanni lifted a limp Harry into his arms. “Mark, get Teddy out of the limo and follow us inside after parking.” The driver nodded. He turned to the three mythical pokemon. “Don’t cause trouble and bring attention to yourselves.” 

Harry was pretty out of it for a bit as the doctors checked him over. A few hours later Harry groaned and curled into himself coming out of his dazed state. “Ungh…. Did anyone get the name of that Hippogriff that trampled me?”

A man in a lab coat leaned over him shining a light at him and he hissed like a snake. The man backed up and muffled words were spoken. Harry peeked out when a warm hand gently touched his cheek. It took a moment for him to realize who it was before smiling. “Gio…”

Giovanni looked down at him worried. “Yeah, are you feeling better now? You scared me there.” Giovanni continued to gently pet his cheek until Harry was relaxed into his arms. 

Harry gave him a confused look. “What? What happened? Last thing I remember is seeing that kid with the yellow pokemon and then nothing…” He clutched his head as he sat up with Giovanni’s help. “What’s wrong with me?” He asked feeling his magic zip through his veins like he had drunk a fizzy drink. 

Giovanni frowned. The doctor stepped forward and Harry stiffened before hissing again. His green eyes glowed. The doctor held up his hands and Harry stopped hissing. His cheeks then tinted pink. “Sorry, just… I don’t do well with male doctors. Bad experiences. Female doctors are okay though.”

Giovanni’s hand clenched at his side at those words but the doctor nodded and left. Not a moment later a lady with pink hair came in and Harry fully relaxed. He did eye her hair though. “Hi, i’m Nurse Joy. Usually, I work with Pokemon but when needed I help as a doctor here too.”

Harry nodded letting her move to the bed. She held a clipboard in her hands and a pink pokemon with an egg waddled in behind her.  _ “Hello, Hatchling, I’m Chansey. Nurse Joy and I are here to help.” _

Harry smiled at them both. “Hello Nurse Joy. Hello, Chansey.” He looked at Chansey with a blush. “You needn’t call me hatchling though. I’m no baby pokemon.” He missed the shocked look on Nurse Joy’s face and the amused expression on Giovanni’s. 

Chansey gave a shocked look before reaching over to pat his head like one would a small child.  _ “You are still young and to us pokemon you are a baby until we say so.” _ She then trotted out of the room as Harry pouted. 

Harry pouted cutely. “I’m eighteen, almost nineteen years old, I am not a baby.” He then sighed. “Why do all pokemon treat me like i’m a baby?” He mumbled and Giovanni chuckled making Harry pout again. “Speaking of babies, where is my six month old baby?”

Giovanni squeezed his hand and Harry blushed not realizing the other had been holding it the whole time. “Teddy is down in the hospital nursery ward with our driver Mark. Teddy was crying so he took him down there to play with the pokemon that are trained to be therapy animals for children.” 

Harry relaxed at that. He’d gotten to know Giovanni’s staff and Mark was one of the few he’d trust with Teddy. The man was a great help and Teddy seemed to like him unlike the other staff he’d met so far at the Mansion. He sighed in relief before looking at Nurse Joy. “So, what’s wrong with me?”

Nurse Joy smiled. “To be honest nothing is wrong with you.” This startled both men into looking at her confused. “What happened to you is known as a Psychic connection.” She sat down in the spare chair. “It happens when a powerful psychic such as yourself feels a similar psychic or aura user with a close enough power level or potential. This kid you say you saw met your eyes right?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, we met eyes and then I don’t remember anything else.” He clung to Giovanni’s hand. 

Nurse Joy nodded as well to his words. “The boy will have had the same symptoms as you. Your powers acknowledged the kid as someone who could be powerful or your apprentice in a way.” Harry stiffened at her words. She patted his knee. “If you are worried about the boy don’t be. He was brought in by his mother and is in the next room. He’s just fine though he woke up before you did.”

Harry looked warily at Giovanni. The other only squeezed his hand before giving him a gentle nod. “Can I speak with him? If his mother agrees that is…” Harry asked, leaning against Giovanni. 

Nurse joy smiled. “Of course. He was asking about you when he was told what happened. I’ll go get him in a moment. First though, I was asked to check your burns. You came in a while back with deep second degree burns. I’d like to check and see if they are healed enough for the bandages to come off.” 

Harry nodded and let go of Giovanni. He watched Giovanni as Nurse Joy removed his hospital shirt to check him over. He knew both could see the scars littering his body but neither commented on them. When she was done she nodded. “You are well enough to have them removed but you should continue to apply the cream daily for two weeks.”

Giovanni gently took Harry’s hand again now that it was unwrapped. Harry smiled at both of them. “Thank you, Nurse Joy.” When she left Harry relaxed down into the bed. “To be honest even female doctors put my senses into fight or flight mode.” He then covered his face with his arm. “I thought I'd gotten past that… I had no problems with Madam Pomfrey as a kid. Then again she’s old as dirt so that might have been why.” 

Giovanni moved his arm and cupped his face. “You did well given the circumstances though.” 

Harry laughed. “Well being the operative word.” He looked at their linked hands. “I had a bad experience when I was little with a very touchy doctor. Short version my uncle paid the doctor to ‘watch’ me for an undetermined time frame. He didn’t care what the doctor did to me as long as he didn’t have to look at me.” His free hand shook before he clenched the blankets. “I don’t like doctors of any kind thanks to that.”

Giovanni pulled him onto his lap and hugged him not caring how Harry’s face went red. “You don’t have to worry about that ever again. You are safe here. I won’t let anyone touch you.” At his words he felt Harry relax against him. He barely heard it but Harry thanked him before moving off his lap. 


	6. Chapter 6: Little One

Not even a second after fixing the blankets around him did the door open for a familiar black haired boy and a brown haired woman. Harry felt Giovanni stiffen at the sight of the woman and he wondered just if those two had history together. The boy stood at the end of the bed looking Harry over. “Hello, Little One, I am Harry.” 

His voice was gentle yet held a soothing power to it. All those in the room turned to him. The boy tilted his head and blinked. Harry gently patted the bed and without a second thought or word the boy climbed on and plopped down on the end. The boy was looking at the scars on Harry's arms. Harry’s eyes softened. “Would you like me to tell you how I got these scars, Little One?”

They watched the boy’s eyes widen. He nodded quickly leaning forward with the yellow pokemon which revealed that it was a pikachu. Harry laughed at the enthusiasm. “Pick a scar.” 

The boy leaned forward and traced his finger across a scar that went and around his left arm. Harry grimaced. “That happened when I was fourteen. The school I went to was holding a tournament for seventeen and eighteen year old students. There were two other schools invited and one student from each school would be picked randomly. Someone illegally entered my name and I was forced to compete in the tournament. Legally, I couldn’t be removed so I was stuck. This tournament was for the older students because of how dangerous it was. Dying was pretty common for those that entered.”

The boy’s eyes were wide in shock and the pikachu was standing up enraptured. “Were you hurt?” The boy asked, looking at the scar. 

Harry reached out to ruffle his hair. “This didn’t come from the trails in the tournament, Little One. This came from me being an idiot.” He laughed at the confused looks he was getting. “Very few people believed me when I said I didn’t enter. That ended up getting me pretty much kicked out of my dorm. I had to find somewhere else to sleep that year and the only place I knew was quite dangerous. I went to one of the other dorms’ head of house.”

The boy and pikachu tilted their heads confused. It was cute as the pikachu was copying his master like a puppy. “The school I went to was a huge castle and the students were separated by House. You were sorted at eleven and that was the house you stayed in all seven years of schooling. I was in the house of the lions. There was a thousand year old rivalry between the lion house and the snake house. I went to my house's rivals. The snake house’ head of house hated my dad when they were kids so he hated me as default.”

The boy gasped scooting closer and taking his hands in his much smaller ones. “That’s mean. You aren’t your dad.” 

Harry felt tears well in his eyes. “I know but to him that didn’t matter. Though don’t judge him just yet. He did hear me out and let me stay on his couch for the night. I was a mischievous kid so I snuck into things I shouldn’t, a lot. I got nosey and picked up a cursed letter off his desk. The curse cut me with a whip made of knives as it’s curse.”

He traced the scar thinking back. “I’d have lost my arm or my life if he hadn’t yelled the counter-curse after rushing in. I remember well what he yelled at me. ‘You idiot boy just what was going through your head? Nothing that’s what! You should know better than to stick your nose into others' business! What if that had been from whomever put your name in the tournament? Has your fellow housemates' hatred towards you made you forget someone is trying to kill you?’ I remember never being so scared of him until then but also he was the first adult to actually care about my wellbeing. I… looking back on that moment made me realise how reckless I really was and just how many times the man who said he hated my guts and cared less if I died had been saving my life.”

The boy clutched his chest. “Why do I feel like crying?” 

Harry touched his own chest. “It’s the bond. You’re feeling my emotions.” Harry gently opened his arms. “You don’t have to ask.” He said knowing what the boy wanted. It was immediate that he had a lap full of boy and pokemon. He rocked the boy gently. “Shh, you’ll get used to it. Feeling another’s emotions can be scary. I know.” Harry took several deep breaths calming himself and thinking of his love for Teddy. He instantly felt the boy relax. Only a few moments later and the boy was asleep. 

Harry then looked to the others in the room. “He’s asleep.” He then draped one of the blankets over the boy. “Now, I think we should have a talk about what happened and what should happen from here.”


	7. Chapter 7: Actually Setting Out

Harry stretched and popped his back. He’d been asked to stay in the hospital overnight after speaking with Giovanni and the woman who he learned was the boy, Ash’s, mother, Delia Ketchum. He also learned that that was Giovanni’s second wife and son. Ash doesn’t remember Giovanni though. 

Harry felt Giovanni place his hand against his back. He smiled and gently took Teddy from him. He thought back on the day before and their talk. It had been quite the experience. He’d been scared of what might happen and what they would think of him. Would they blame him?

_ Harry looked at the two. “I’m sure Nurse Joy or the doctors explained what they could but I should elaborate further.” Harry gently scratched behind the pikachu’s ears. “Where I come from we have something similar to your aura users and psychics. My powers connected with your son’s aura abilities. When they connected a bond was formed. A teacher/student bond in a way.”  _

_ Harry watched their faces. The mother especially. “This means that I am bound to teach him how to control his own powers and aura as they surface. It also means should I die he would be my heir in a way.” He saw Giovanni stiffen.  _

_ The woman looked confused. “What do you mean by this?” He could tell she was worried for her son’s safety. _

_ Harry looked down at the boy asleep across his legs. “What i’m about to say does not leave this room. Is that clear?” He waited for both to nod. “I am known as the pokemaster and that is a job given by the legendary pokemon. Seeing how my powers connected with your son’s aura it means he’s close in power to myself and has had contact with more than one legendary. They would have chosen him should I not have been born. It also means should something happen to me he’s the closest choice they have and he will not have a choice.” _

_ The woman teared up. “Don’t worry, it’s no more dangerous than him going on a normal pokemon journey. To be honest if I feel out with my power there is another child who could take my place but he’s currently healing. As he is still healing from something your son would be their first choice. What I want to do is as the bond entails. Once a month I want him to seek me out wherever I am on my journey. This time each month I will train him to control his new powers and aura. I want him to be as safe as he can.”  _

Harry looked at the pokemon flying over. He was amazed at all the different kinds there were. Harry closed his eyes and let his magic flow out of him to feel the land around him. His hair was caught by the wind for a moment. After a moment he pulled it back and opened his eyes to smile at Giovanni. “So, I’m getting a starter pokemon. Are you going to tell me what your friend has found for me?”

Giovanni chuckled. “Nope. We shall see when we get there. It’s a choice you can only make for yourself.” Ushering Harry into the car he buckled Teddy into the carseat. Harry smiled at the sight. Giovanni was so sweet with Teddy. 

When they arrived at the lab Harry looked around at all the pokemon he saw. “Oh, wow.” He said amazed. 

Giovanni chuckled and walked him and Teddy up the steps. “Once you have your starter we’ll head into Route 1 to Viridian City. We’ll get extra supplies there.” 

Harry nodded and tapped his bag. “We won’t need much. I have some things from home that will do much better than what I've seen advertised in those catalogues you’ve had at the mansion.” He counted on his fingers as he listed what they would need from the books he’d read in Giovanni’s library. “We’ll only need food, pokémon food, pokeballs, a fishing pole, and potions.”

Giovanni raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as they arrived finally at the doors. They were greeted at the door by an older man with gray hair. “You must be Harry Potter. I’m Professor Samuel Oak. So you are here for your first pokémon?” 

Harry nodded and kept close to Giovanni. A teenager was sitting at a desk writing away in a notebook. “Ah, Tracey!” The boy looked up. “Tracey this is Harry Potter. He’s the one I said would be choosing from those three pokemon we set aside.” 

Tracey nodded and got up to go get the pokemon. “Sure, i’ll go get them.” It wasn’t long before Tracy was back with a tray holding three pokeballs. The tray was sat in front of him. 

Professor Oak watched Harry's eye’s start glowing as he stepped up to each pokeball. Reaching his hand over each of them he closed his eyes. They all watched intently as Harry shook his head at the first pokeball, a Nidoran male. The second, a growlithe, he actually touched for a moment and then snarled inhumanly. He handed the pokeball to Giovanni with a dangerous look. “Get that pokemon to a healer immediately it has internal bleeding and a collapsing lung.” Giovanni looked at Harry who nodded. “I’ll meet you in Viridian City at the Pokemon Center.”

Giovanni nodded and handed Teddy over to Harry and quickly left. Harry turned back to the last pokeball and gently caressed it. “Hello little one.” The pokeball opened on its own and on the tray sat a five tailed vulpix. It’s fur was black as Harry’s and they both had green eyes. Before their very eyes silver swirls appeared in it’s fur. “Flamma. You shall be called Flamma. Such a beautiful girl you are.”

She perked up at that and climbed up his arm to settle in the crook of his neck.  _ “Thank you, master.” _ She said and Harry smiled softly. 

Harry scratched her ear. “Just call me Harry.” He told her and then smiled brighter when Teddy squealed happily and made grabbing motions at her. “No, Teddy. She’s young like you. You can’t pull on her like you get away with doing to Persian. She coddles you enough as it is.”

Harry then eyed the remaining pokeball with a side glance. “He’s angry. Violent even. He’ll poison and hurt the first person to open that pokeball.” He then moved away from the tray so Teddy wouldn’t reach for it after putting the pokeball for Flamma on his belt. “Gio won’t be back anytime soon and he didn’t explain what happens next before I head out. He did mention something about a pokedex.” 

Professor Oak nodded and handed over five ‘shrunken’ pokeballs, a map, and a strange red box. At seeing it and feeling his magic spark he knew he’d have to get pens and sketchbooks. His magic was going to tear that pokedex to shreds. Harry gulped and held the already sparking pokedex out. “Um, I'm going to need a psychic proof version. I think I fried this one by touching it.” 

Both Professor Oak and Tracey blinked at the sparking device and then Harry. “We can do that. Wish we’d known sooner that would have been helpful.” Harry just gave a sheepish look.

He then tucked away the extra pokeballs before watching Tracey disappear around the corner for a new pokedex. “I guess I should warn you ahead of time too. Ash Ketchum will be by to get a psychic proof version as well soon as well. We spoke with his mother and he recently and from what we can tell he's got abilities like my own.”

Professor Oak just sighed. “Should have known. That boy just seems to make the weirdest of things happen around him at times.” Tracey came back and handed him a slimmer version of the previous pokedex. “That should be it. Have fun on your journey.”

Harry nodded and shook their hands before heading out. Once outside he scanned Flamma to learn she was a Vulpix. He just knew this was going to be a good start to a journey full of adventures. Once he stepped onto the path of Route 1 Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi appeared, making him laugh and shake his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still feeling sick. This is what i've been writing while on medication lately. My medicine makes me drowsy so this could be quite weird. Not really sure how this will turn out. I don't really remember half of what I wrote so hope it's good.


End file.
